


Trip To Izars

by kyooooki



Series: RobiHachi Oneshots [1]
Category: RobiHachi (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyooooki/pseuds/kyooooki
Summary: After Yang and his crew got back from Izars aka the planet that has the best mall to shop at for clothes. Yang suggests Allo should rate his new clothes but of course that’s not all he planned for that night
Relationships: Yang/Allo
Series: RobiHachi Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Trip To Izars

As the metal ship landed on the sand coated planet, yang had dismissed his crew so they could do whatever they wanted for the rest of the night.

They had just got back from their second trip to Izars this week. Yang had insisted it had the best mall for shopping. And he was right. Yang had practically bought all his expensive clothes there along with what his crew needed from time to time.

"Thanks, Mr. Yang!" gras beamed, grabbing his bag and racing to his room.

While at Izars gras had bought a new game called 'crozzkay'. It was another ship simulator that let him practice flying and shooting at the same time.

The sound of gras shutting his door echoed through the ship as Allo grabbed Yang's bags, struggling a bit at how much they weighed.

Some weight was lifted from his arms as Yang took a few bags and started walking to his room.

"Thanks for taking some bags," Allo said, following behind his boss.

"My pleasure" Yang sung as he continued walking to his room.

When they got to the expensive-looking room, Allo put the bags down by the large bed in the middle of the room swiftly followed by Yang doing the same.

Before Allo could leave the room he was stopped by a light grasp on his wrist. He turned back and saw yang looking at him with a smile.

"Would you mind staying for a while? I need someone to comment on my outfits," Yang asked in his usual low seductive voice.

"Of course Mr.Yang!" Allo immediately responded, a small blush making an appearance due to embarrassment.

"Works over now, enough with formalities. It makes me seem old," yang said, getting an outfit from the first bag before ushering Allo to sit on his bed.

Allo hesitantly sat on the bed, nervous he would mess something up and yang would think of him as improper.

"C'mon don't be nervous, I don't bite," Yang said with a smirk before leaning beside Allo and whispering, "too hard".

Before Allo could manage to even stutter a word out, Yang walked behind the folding screen in his room and started stripping his clothes off.

The lighting in the room gave Allo a great perspective ofYang's silhouette, making him turn his gaze to the soft fluffy blankets.

The folding screen was slightly pushed away, showing yang standing with his arms on his hips, a grin plastered on his face.

His outfit was not what he expected in the least. Usually, Yang was usually really outgoing with his outfits. He liked flashy, expensive-looking things.

His outfit was just a simple white button-up with slacks and a blazer and to top it all off his usual robe he wore with almost everything.

"What do you think? I tried to getting something close to earth fashion. Only the best for my best" yang asked, slowly turning around showing the whole outfit.

"It looks amazing Mr- uh yang. It's not what I expected from you but it looks great on you" Allo said after looking over yang, his eyes wandering more then what was probably needed.

"Ooh, wonderful. How does it look from here," yang said, putting an arm on both sides of Allo, his face only centimeters away from Allo's.

Allo blushed as his half-lidded eyes slowly looked over yang, subconsciously biting his lip. He was practically head over heels at this moment, intoxicated with the sweet smell of yang's cologne.

Yang lifted his hand to Allo's face, lightly cupping his cheek in his hand. "Yang is this okay?" Allo whispered.

"It's more than okay..." Yang whispered before leaning in at the same time Allo started leaning in. It was a slow kiss that didn't last long. It showed every emotion and thought the two had wanted to share then. All the love and lust they shared for each other.

Allo pulled away, moving his hands down to yang's waist. He looked up at yang with slight lust in his eyes. "What if gras comes in?"

"He won't I promise" yang whispered seductively.

That's all the reassurance Allo needed before going in to kiss yang again. Soon the kisses became longer and sloppier.

Yang moved his other hand to Allo's face, only taking them off when he climbed onto the bed so his legs were on both sides of Allo's, straddling him.

Yang's tongue swiped across Allo's bottom lip before biting at it gently, causing Allo to moan in pleasure. Of course yang took this as a chance to slip his tongue into Allo's mouth, swiftly followed by him exploring every inch of Allo's mouth.

Allo's hands undid yang's robe before he shook it off the rest of the way, it falls off the bed somewhere. Next, that followed was the blazer. When it was off Allo's hands were swift to unbutton the button up.

The door creaked open and they froze, knowing full well who it was.

"Mr.Yang I bea-" gras was cut off when he saw his boss and best friend/co-worker making out on the bed.

Gras immediately left the room, slamming in embarrassment while he continued saying sorry. When he was out the door he sped walked to his room processing everything.

"Should we go apologize to gras?" Allo said looking past yang at the door. Yang rolled his eyes, draping his arms around Allo's neck.

"He can wait. He hasn't even seen the worst part" yang said lowly before leaning back in, making Allo moan in surprise before melting back into the kisses.


End file.
